Chairs with folding tablet arms typically employ U-shaped brackets to fasten the tablet arm to the pivot post. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,194,600 and 3,261,641 are illustrative of the use of such brackets. Use of a U-shaped bracket enables assembly of the tablet arm on a welded, integrated framework after the framework has been assembled. However, cylindrical bearings on the tablet arm cannot be employed in a later assembly operation because the ends of the tubular rod or tubing are no longer accessible or, because of bends in the rod or tubing, the cylindrical bearings for a pivot cannot be moved into position. The U-shaped brackets and the rod or tubing support posts are both typically made of metal and thus there is metal to metal contact which does not provide a smooth, silent pivoting action of the tablet arm when it is moved from the generally horizontal position for use to a folded position for ingress and egress of the seat occupant.